


Hamilton/Six Musical Rewrite Alternates

by Kasuna_Kotonoha



Series: Six/ Hamilton Rewrite [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alex is Henry, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eliza is Seymour, F/F, F/M, I rewrote six with Hamilton Characters, Lafayette is Cleves, Laurens is Boleyn, Maria is Howard, Other, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, This is a sequel to my original version, This is the songs but different, Where Angelica is Aragon, and Burr is Parr, but this is different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha
Summary: A sequel to my orignal Six/Hamilton rewrite. Basically giving a song to a different character, or maybe genderbending in the case of Laurens, Lafayette, and Burr.Feel free to leave suggestions if there's a particular version you'd like to see.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Thomas Jefferson, Aaron Burr/William Paterson (1745-1806), Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Maria Reynolds
Series: Six/ Hamilton Rewrite [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894906
Kudos: 10





	1. All You Wanna Do (Erin Burr)

**[Ensemble]**

**All you wanna do**

**All you wanna do, baby**

**[Erin Burr]**

**I think we can all agree**

**I'm the ten amongst these threes**

**[Ensemble]**

**All you wanna do**

**All you wanna do, baby**

**[Erin Burr]**

**And ever since I was a child**

**I'd make the boys go wild**

**[Ensemble]**

**All you wanna do**

**All you wanna do, baby**

**[Erin Burr, spoken]**

**Take my first music teacher**

**Henry Manox**

**I was young, it's true**

**But even then I knew**

**(sung)**

**The only thing you wanna do is... mwah**

**Broad, dark, sexy Manox**

**Taught me all about dynamics**

**He was twenty-three**

**And I was thirteen**

**Going on thirty**

**We spent hours strumming the lute**

**Striking the chords and blowing the flute**

**He plucked my strings all the way to G**

**Went from major to minor**

**C to D**

**Tell me what you need**

**What you want, you don't need to plead**

**'Cause I feel the chemistry**

**Like I get you and you get me**

**[Erin Burr]**

**And maybe this is it**

**He just cares so much**

**It feels legit**

**We have a connection**

**I think this guy is different**

**[Erin Burr]**

**'Cause**

**All you wanna do**

**All you wanna do, babe**

**Is touch me, love me**

**Can't get enough, see**

**All you wanna do**

**All you wanna do, babe**

**Is please me, squeeze me**

**Birds and the bees me**

**Run your fingers through my hair**

**Tell me, I'm the fairest of the fair**

**Playtime's over**

**The only thing you wanna do is... mwah**

**(spoken)**

**So after him, there was another guy, William Paterson. And at the time, I was living at my step-grandma’s house; he was working for her. Working so so hard. So he asked me to be his little piece of ass...istant.**

**(sung)**

**Serious, stern and slow**

**Gets what he wants and he won't take no**

**Passion in all that he touches**

**The sexy secretary to the dowager duchess**

**Helped him in his office, had a duty to fulfill**

**He even let me use his favourite quill**

**Spilled ink all over the parchment**

**My wrist was so tired**

**Still, I came back the next day**

**As he required**

**You say, I'm all you need**

**All you want, you don't need to plead**

**'Cause I feel the chemistry**

**Like I get you and you get me and**

**I know, this is it**

**He just cares so much**

**This one's legit**

**We have a real connection**

**I'm sure this time is different**

**'Cause**

**All you wanna do**

**All you wanna do, babe**

**Is touch me, love me**

**Can't get enough, see**

**All you wanna do**

**All you wanna do, babe**

**Is please me, squeeze me**

**Birds and the bees me**

**You can't wait a second more**

**To get, my corset on the floor**

**Playtime's over**

**The only thing you wanna do is... mwah**

**(spoken)**

**So yeah, that didn’t work out. Turns out, some guys just wanna employ girls into their private chambers. Different time back then. So I decided to have a break from boys, just focus on my career and my dad got me this amazing workplace in court, and you’ll never guess who I met!**

**(sung)**

**Tall, large, Alex the Eighth**

**Supreme head of the Church of England**

**Globally revered**

**Although you wouldn't know it from the look of that beard**

**Made me a lady in waiting, hurled**

**Me and my family up in the world**

**Gave me duties in court and he swears it's true**

**That without me he doesn't know what he'd do**

**You say, I'm all you need**

**All you want, we both agree**

**This is the place for me**

**I'm finally where I'm meant to be**

**Then he starts saying all this stuff**

**He cares so much, he calls me "love"**

**He says we have this connection**

**I guess it's not so different**

**'Cause**

**All you wanna do**

**All you wanna do, babe**

**Is touch me, love me**

**Can't get enough, see**

**All you wanna do**

**All you wanna do, babe**

**Is seize me, squeeze me**

**Birds and the bees me**

**There's no time for when or how**

**'Cause you've just got to have me now**

**Playtime's over**

**The only thing you wanna do is... mwah**

**(spoken)**

**So we got married. Woo**

**(sung)**

**With Alex, it isn't easy**

**His temper's short and his mates are sleazy**

**Except for this one courtier**

**He's a really nice guy, just**

**So sincere**

**The royal life isn't what I planned**

**But Thomas is there to lend a helping hand**

**So sweet, makes sure that I'm okay**

**And we hang out loads when the King's away**

**This guy, finally**

**Is what I want, the friend I need**

**Just mates, no chemistry**

**I get him and he gets me**

**And there's nothing more to it**

**He just cares so much, he's devoted**

**He says we have a connection...**

**I thought this time was different**

**Why did I think he'd be different**

**But it's never, ever different**

**'Cause**

**All you wanna do**

**All you wanna do, babe**

**Is touch me, when will**

**Enough be enough, see?**

**All you wanna do**

**All you wanna do, babe**

**Is squeeze me, don't care**

**If you don't please me**

**Bite my lip and pull my hair**

**As you tell me I'm the fairest of the fair**

**[Ensemble]**

**Playtime's over**

**Playtime's over**

**[All]**

**Playtime's over**

**[Ensemble]**

**The only thing**

**The only thing**

**[Erin Burr]**

**The only thing you wanna do is... mwah**


	2. Don't Lose Your Head (Male version)

**[Eliza Schuyler]**

**Yeah. You know…**

**The one you've been waiting for**

**[Aragon, Marquise de Lafayette, Lewis and Burr]**

**The one you've been waiting for**

**[Maria Lewis]**

**The mystery**

**[Marquise de Lafayette]**

**The one who changed history**

**[Aragon, Schuyler, Lewis and Burr]**

**History**

**[Marquise de Lafayette]**

**The one who changed history, mystery**

**[Aragon, Schuyler, Lewis and Burr]**

**The temptress**

**[Angelica of Aragon]**

**The one with the plan**

**The plan to steal the man**

**[Aragon, Schuyler, Marquise de Lafayette, Lewis and Burr]**

**John!**

**[Erin Burr]**

**The one who chased the king**

**[Eliza Schuyler]**

**But paid the price with the swordsman's swing**

**[Aragon, Schuyler, Marquise de Lafayette, Lewis and Burr]**

**Will he be the one to win?**

**John Laurens**

**John Laurens**

**John Laurens**

**John Laurens**

**John Laurens**

**John Laurens**

**John Laurens**

**[John Laurens, spoken]**

**What? Oh, sorry!**

**[John Laurens]**

**Grew up in the French court**

**Oui oui bonjour**

**Life was a chore**

**So**

**[Ensemble]**

**He set sail**

**[John Laurens]**

**1522 came straight to the UK**

**All the British dudes lame**

**[Ensemble]**

**Epic fail!**

**Ooh**

**[John Laurens]**

**I wanna dance and sing**

**[Ensemble]**

**Politics**

**[John Laurens]**

**Not my thing**

**[Ensemble]**

**Ooh**

**[John Laurens]**

**But then I met the king**

**And soon my daddy said**

**"You should try and get ahead!"**

**He wanted me, obviously**

**Kept messaging me like every day**

**Couldn't be better then he sent me a letter**

**And who am I kidding**

**I was prêt à manger**

**[Ensemble]**

**Ooh**

**[John Laurens]**

**Sent a reply**

**[Ensemble]**

**Ooh**

**[John Laurens]**

**Just saying ’Hi'**

**[Ensemble]**

**Ooh**

**[John Laurens]**

**'You’re a nice guy**

**I'll think about it maybe**

**XO baby'**

**[Ensemble]**

**Uh oh**

**[John Laurens]**

**Here we go**

**[Ensemble]**

**You sent him kisses**

**[John Laurens]**

**I didn't know I would move in with his missus**

**[Ensemble]**

**What?!**

**[John Laurens]**

**Get a life!**

**[Ensemble]**

**You're living with his wife?**

**[John Laurens]**

**Like, what was I meant to do?**

**Sorry, not sorry 'bout what I said**

**I'm just trying to have some fun**

**Don't worry, don’t worry**

**Don’t lose your head**

**I didn't mean to hurt anyone**

**LOL**

**Say ’Oh, well!'**

**Or go to hell!**

**I'm sorry, not sorry 'bout what I said**

**Don’t lose your head**

**Three in the bed**

**And the little one said**

**"If you wanna be wed**

**Make up your mind!"**

**Her or me, chum**

**Don't wanna be some**

**Guy in a threesome**

**Are you blind?**

**[Ensemble]**

**Ooh**

**[John Laurens]**

**Don't be bitter**

**[Ensemble]**

**Ooh**

**[John Laurens]**

**'Cause I'm fitter**

**[Ensemble]**

**Ooh**

**[John Laurens]**

**Why hasn't it hit her?**

**He doesn't wanna bang you**

**Somebody hang you**

**[Ensemble]**

**Uh oh**

**[John Laurens]**

**Here we go**

**[Ensemble]**

**Your comment went viral**

**[John Laurens]**

**I didn't really mean it**

**But rumours spiral**

**[Ensemble]**

**Wow John, way to make the country hate you!**

**[John Laurens]**

**Mate, what was I meant to do?**

**Sorry, not sorry about what I said**

**I'm just trying to have some fun**

**Don't worry, don't worry**

**Don't lose your head**

**I didn't mean to hurt anyone**

**LOL**

**Say 'Oh, well!'**

**Or go to hell!**

**I'm sorry, not sorry 'bout what I said**

**Don't lose your head**

**Tried to elope**

**But the Pope said 'Nope!'**

**Our only hope was Hamilton**

**He got a promotion**

**Caused a commotion**

**Set in motion the C of E**

**[Ensemble]**

**The rules**

**[John Laurens]**

**Were so outdated**

**Us two wanted to get X-rated**

**[Ensemble]**

**Soon**

**Excommunicated**

**[John Laurens]**

**Everybody chill**

**It's totes God's will**

**[Wedding Chimes]**

**[John Laurens, spoken]**

**Hold up, let me tell you how it went down.**

**Alex’s out every night on the town**

**Just sleeping around like "What the hell?"**

**If that's how it's gonna be**

**Maybe I'll flirt with a guy or three**

**Just to make him jel**

**Alex finds out and he goes mental**

**He screams and shouts like**

**So judgemental!**

**You damned witch**

**Mate, just shut up!**

**I wouldn't be such a b...**

**If you could get it up**

**[Ensemble]**

**Uh oh**

**[John Laurens]**

**Here we go**

**[Ensemble]**

**Is that what you said?**

**[John Laurens]**

**And now he's going 'round like**

**"Off with his head!"**

**[Ensemble]**

**No!**

**[John Laurens]**

**Yeah, I'm pretty sure he means it**

**[Ensemble]**

**Seems it**

**[John Laurens]**

**What was I meant to do?**

**[Ensemble]**

**What was he meant to do?**

**[John Laurens]**

**Like, what was I meant to do?**

**[Ensemble]**

**What was He meant to do?**

**[John Laurens]**

**No, guys, seriously, he’s actually gonna chop my head off! I mean, I guess he must’ve really liked my head… 5, 6, 7, 8!**

**[All]**

**Sorry, not sorry ‘bout what I said.**

**[John Laurens]**

**I’m just trying to have some fun.**

**[All]**

**Don’t worry, don’t worry,**

**Don’t lose your head!**

**[John Laurens]**

**I didn’t mean to hurt anyone.**

**[All]**

**LOL,**

**Say ‘oh well’,**

**Or go to—**

**[John Laurens]**

**—Hell!**

**Sorry, not sorry ‘bout what I said.**

**[All]**

**Sorry, not sorry ‘bout what he said.**

**Sorry, not sorry, ‘bout what I said!**

**[John Laurens]**

**Don’t lose your head!**


	3. Get Down (Male Version

**[Marquis de Lafayette]**

**Sittin’ here all alone**

**On a throne**

**In a palace that I happen to own**

**Bring me some pheasant**

**Keep it on the bone**

**Fill my goblet up to the brim**

**Sippin’ on mead and I spill it on my suit**

**With the gold lace trim**

**Not very prim and proper**

**Can’t make me stop**

**I wanna go hunting, any takers?**

**I’m not fake ‘cause I’ve got acres and acres**

**Paid for with my own riches**

**Where my hounds at? Release the bitches**

**(Woof)**

**Everyday**

**Head back for a round of croquet, yeah**

**‘Cause I’m a player**

**And tomorrow, I’ll hit replay**

**You, you said that I tricked ya (tricked ya)**

**‘Cause I, I didn’t look like my profile picture**

**Too, too bad I don’t agree**

**So I’m gonna hang it up for everyone to see**

**And you can’t stop me ‘cause**

**I’m the king of the castle**

**Get down, you dirty rascal**

**Get down**

**Get down**

**Get down you dirty rascal**

**Get down**

**Get down**

**‘Cause I’m the king of the castle**

**When I get bored**

**I go to court**

**Pull up outside in my carriage**

**Don’t got no marriage**

**So I have a little flirt with the footman**

**As he takes my fur**

**As you were**

**Making my way to the dance floor**

**Some girls make an advance**

**I ignore them**

**‘Cause my jam comes on the lute**

**Lookin’ cool**

**Das ist gut**

**All eyes on me**

**No criticism**

**I look more rad than Lutheranism**

**Dance so hard that I’m causin’ a sensation**

**Okay ladies, let’s get in reformation**

**You, you said that I tricked ya**

**‘Cause I, I didn’t look like my profile picture**

**Too, too bad I don’t agree**

**So I’m gonna hang it up for everyone to see**

**And you can’t stop me ‘cause**

**I’m the king of the castle**

**Get down, you dirty rascal**

**Get down**

**Get down (you dirty rascal)**

**Get down**

**Get down**

**‘Cause I’m the king of the castle**

**Now I ain’t sayin’ I’m a gold digger**

**But check my prenup, and go figure**

**Got gold chains**

**Symbolic of my faith to the higher power**

**In the fast lane**

**My horses can trot up to twelve miles an hour**

**Let me explain**

**I’m a Wienerschnitzel, not an English flower**

**No one tells me I need a rich man**

**Doin’ my thing in my palace in Richmond**

**You, you said that I tricked ya (tricked ya)**

**‘Cause I (I), I didn’t look like my profile picture (no no)**

**Too, too bad I don’t agree (too bad I don’t agree)**

**So I’m gonna hang it up (hang it up, hang it up) for everyone to see**

**And you can’t stop, you can’t stop me ‘cause**

**I’m the king of the castle**

**Get down, you dirty rascal**

**Get down (yeah, c’mon, ha!)**

**Get down (get down with me)**

**Get down you dirty rascal**

**Get down (it’s Marquis de Lafayette)**

**(Aha-ha-ha, get)**

**Get down (ow!)**

**‘Cause I’m the king of the castle**


	4. I Don't Need Your Love (Canon genders version)

**[Aaron Burr]**

**You know I love you, girl**

**In every single way**

**Though I love you, girl**

**I'll miss you every day**

**Oh I love you, boy**

**I wish that I could stay with you**

**And keep the life I made with you**

**And even though this feels so right**

**I'm holding back the tears tonight**

**It's true I'll never be over you**

**'Cause I have built a future in my mind with you**

**And now the hope is gone**

**There's nothing left for me to do**

**You know it isn't true**

**But I must say to you**

**That I don't need your love, no, no**

**I don't need your love, no, no**

**It'll never be better than it was, no, no**

**But I don't need your love, no, no**

**I've got no choice**

**With the King I stay alive**

**Never had a choice**

**Been married twice before, just to survive**

**I don't have a choice**

**If Alex says "It's you", then it's you**

**No matter how I feel**

**It's what I have to do**

**But if, somehow, I had that choice**

**No holding back, I'd raise my voice**

**I'd say, "Alex, yeah it's true**

**I'll never belong to you**

**'Cause I am not your toy, to enjoy till there's something new**

**As if I'm gonna give up my girl, my work, my dreams**

**To care for you. Ha!**

**Darling, get a clue**

**There's nothing you can do**

**I don't need your love, no, no**

**No, I don't need your love, no, no**

**There's nothing left to discuss, no, no**

**But I don't need your love, no, no"**

**[Spoken]**

**But the thing is, I can't say that**

**Not to the king**

**So this is goodbye**

**All my love**

**Aaron**

**[Sung]**

**So I sent that letter to my love**

**Got married to the king**

**Became the one who survived**

**I've told you about my life**

**The final spouse**

**But why should that story**

**Be the one I have to sing about**

**Just to win? I'm out**

**That's not my story**

**There's so much more**

**Remember that I was a writer**

**I wrote books and psalms and meditations**

**Fought for female education**

**So all my women can independently**

**Study scripture**

**I even got a woman to paint my picture**

**Why can't I tell that story?**

**'Cause in history**

**I'm fixed as one of six**

**And without him**

**I disappear**

**We all disappear**

**[John Laurens]**

**Wait, I don’t get it.**

**[Aaron Burr]**

**Okay, look. Why does anyone know who we are?**

**[John Laurens]**

**My sixth finger.**

**[Angelica of Aragon]**

**Put it away, babe!**

**[Aaron Burr]**

**No. Okay, let me put it in a different way. Who was Alexander VII’s wife?**

**[John Laurens]**

**I don’t know.**

**[Aaron Burr]**

**Anyone? No? And Alexander VI’s wife? And Alexander V’s wife?**

**[All, sans Lewis]**

**We don’t know.**

**[Maria Lewis]**

**Catherine de Valois— I mean, I don’t know.**

**[Aaron Burr]**

**The point is, the only reason any of these people have come here tonight is because once upon a time—**

**[Angelica of Aragon]**

**The same guy fell in love with us.**

**[Aaron Burr]**

**Right.**

**[Maria Lewis]**

**Yeah… but isn’t there a bigger problem here?**

**[Angelica of Aragon]**

**The dissolution of the monasteries?**

**[Maria Lewis]**

**No. I’m talking about us ‘cause as soon as we get together as a group—**

**[John Laurens]**

**Everyone notices Eliza can’t dance!**

**[Maria Lewis]**

**That’s exactly what I’m talking about! We compare ourselves, and when we’re the six spouses of Alexander VIII, we each become just that.**

**[Angelica of Aragon]**

**One of his spouses.**

**[Aaron Burr]**

**One of...**

**[All, sung]**

**Six.**

**[John Laurens]**

**Oh, I get it. Since the only thing we have in common is our husband, grouping us is an inherently comparative act and as such unnecessarily elevates a historical approach ingrained in patriarchal structure. Yeah... I read.**

**[Aaron Burr]**

**So basically, we’re stuck.**

**[Eliza Schuyler]**

**What a waste of time.**

**[Angelica of Aragon]**

**Well I guess there’s not much we can do about it now.**

**[Maria Lewis]**

**You know what?**

**[Marquis de Lafayette]**

**What?**

**[Maria Lewis]**

**I wish that like, before we spent the whole show competing we'd realize it’d turn out to be such a mess.**

**[Aaron Burr]**

**Yeah, cuz if we had realized, then we could have done something else, like, I don’t know, a fake competition to show everyone how messed up comparing us is.**

**[Angelica of Aragon]**

**Then we could have found some cool way to, I don’t know, reclaim our story, or like all become the leading ladies**

**[John Laurens]**

**Aww, we could have done that as a song!**

**[Eliza Schuyler]**

**That would have tied everything together so neatly.**

**[Marquis de Lafayette]**

**If only we’d have thought of it before.**

**[Aaron Burr]**

**This is the…**

**[All]**

**Remix!**

**[Angelica of Aragon]**

**So we had no choice**

**[John Laurens]**

**But now it's us alone**

**[Eliza Schuyler]**

**So we've got no choice**

**[Marquis de Lafayette]**

**No, we've got no choice**

**[Maria Lewis]**

**We're taking back the microphone**

**[Aaron Burr]**

**I'm gonna raise my voice**

**[All]**

**They always said:**

**"We need your love"**

**But it's time for us to rise above**

**It's not what went down in history**

**But tonight I'm singing this for me**

**Alex, yeah, I'm through**

**Too many times it's been told**

**And I have had enough (I've had enough)**

**Love stories to get old**

**And you might think it's tough**

**But I've got to let your love run cold**

**We're taking back control (We're taking back control)**

**You need to know**

**I don't need your love, no, no**

**No, I don't need your love, no, no**

**Can't let it get the better of us, no, no**

**I don't need your love, no, no**

**I don't need your love, no, no**

**No, I don't need your love, no, no**

**I don't need your love, no, no**

**I don't need your love**

**We don't need your love**


End file.
